The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to social network servers.
Usage of social networks, such as FACEBOOK™, GOOGLE+™, has increased in popularity. In addition, use of image capture apparatus, such as cameras, is increasingly prevalent. Further, image capture apparatus facilitate uploading captured image files to a social network, such as cameras coupled with smartphones, and other image capture apparatus that facilitate network connectivity. A user, for example, may capture an image, such as a photograph share the image via the social network, for example amongst the user's social cohorts, substantially instantaneously. However, such almost instantaneous process from capturing a moment to social publishing leads to unsolicited image publishing. It has been reported that a majority of social media users do not like when photos of themselves are posted without their approval (https://nakedsecurity.sophos.com/2012/02/16/facebook-users-hate-photos/). A study in 2012 noted that among 800 social network users that were polled, 90% of respondents felt that people should ask before posting pictures of the respondents online.